An Otaku's Best Sweet 16
by Nyboul
Summary: On Jessica's 16th birthday her and her friends are at school when a beam comes next thing they know they wake up in the world of Hetalia and are wearing their cosplay. What will happen? Read to find out! ( Sorry i suck at summarys )
1. Happy Birthday!

**Disclaimer: I only claim the humans! I do not own Hetalia! **

* * *

POV: Jessica

I woke up to 'I once killed a man with his own moustache and a grape'. I mumbled and slammed the snooze button then remembered what today was and sat up.

' _How could I forget my sweet 16?_' I asked myself.

I stood up and walked to my closet and looked inside. I grabbed my uniform and closed the door. I put the green shirt on and buttoned it. I pulled my skirt up and tied the black ribbon on the waist. I looked at myself in the mirror.

' _Green. OMG I MY SHIRT LOOKS LIKE SWIZERLAND'S_!' I thought and smiled.

I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror again and fixed my long black hair. I put my hair into a simple ponytail and looked at the time.

" Mom! Do we have any breakfast ready I'm gonna be late for school!" She called downstairs.

" Yes honey I made pancakes!" My mom, Allison, called up.

I gasped. " OH MY MAPLE! OK! MOM IM COMING!" I yelled then ran downstairs to the kitchen and sat down.

My mom laughed then put them on the table. I quickly ate them with maple syrup then rushed back to my room and picked up my bag then walked out and put on my shoes.

" Bye mom!" I called.

" Bye honey have a nice day at school! And don't forget your phone!" My mom called.

I picked up my phone then left going to the sidewalk. I took out my phone and called my friend, Chole.

" Sup Jess!" She answered.

I face palmed and said." Sup Chloe!"

" Why are you calling me when I'm right across the street to you?" She asked.

I looked across the street and smiled." Because I don't want to yell across the street when I can tell you my awesomeness threw the phone." I replied.

" Good point well I can see the school already I'll talk to you then." She said then she hung up.

I put my phone back in my bag then started running towards the brown and black painted school building. I finally got there and heard the warning bell ring. I sighed and ran into the school into my first class, History. I sat down at my seat and looked around. The teacher then walked in when I was about to call Chole over.  
" Ok class settle down. Today we are going to learn about the Kingdom of Prussia." My teacher, Mr. Herbier, said.

I raised my hand and got called on with a glare." Didn't Germany disband it after WW2?"

I could've sworn I saw surprise go across his face before he nodded. I smiled and was glad I got that right and didn't embarrassed myself.

* * *

At Lunch

I was sitting at my lunch table waiting for the rest of the ACH, awesome countries of Hetalia, to sit down. Once they all sat down and looked at me smirking I knew what took them so long. " Don't even-" I got cut off my. " HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" And well you know the rest of the song. I shrank down in my seat while getting looked at weirdly, glared at, and sang to. Once they finished singing they starting eating like nothing happened.

" Zhe awesome me doesn't need zhis to happen every year." I mumbled.

I pulled out my lunch with cupcakes and put them both on the table.

" America look vhat I have!" I said and Chole looked over.

She gasped and told everyone, in the lunchroom, that I had cupcakes. " Prussia! Dudette! you had cupcakes this whole time?! How could you not tell us?!" She said.

I laughed my best Prussia laugh and looked at her. " Because Vest told me to not let you have any!" I said then saw her pout.

I opened the cupcakes and put one on a napkin for each person here. " Here Italy, America, England, Romano, France, C-Canada? , Japan, and West. I have cupcakes for ya!" I said sliding a cupcake to each person as I named them.

I got a thanks from England, Japan, West, Canada?, Italy, and France. I already ate my cupcake and watched them eat while I ate my lunch.

" Can't we go now? I'm bored now!" I complained.

They looked at me like 'Never' I smiled and stood up.

" I'm taking Gilbird out." I said then walked outside. Minutes later the ACH joined me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short! This is my first fan fiction so take pity on me! **


	2. Who are you!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia.

* * *

POV: Jessica

I saw them walking out of the room when the beam came. I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier and I feel 'asleep'. I woke up in a hallway that looked oddly familiar. I looked around and saw my friends. I stood up and walked over to America.

" Go away.." I heard.

I slapped her on a arm and she sat up quickly.

" What was that for?" She said. I looked at her close seeing a change.

" When did you change into your cosplay?" I asked.

She looked down at her clothes and looked up." I didn't." She answered.

" Ok… well I'm waking up England, Japan, and West. You wake up Italy, Romano, France, and your brother." I said.

She nodded then looked at them. " We are all wearing are cosplay somehow." She pointed out.

I nodded." I'm not blind." I said then walked over to England, Kathryn, and Japan, Maddie. " Wake up we got transported somehow." I said.

I then walked over to West, Angel, and poked her." Wake up west." The three woke up and noticed that they were wearing the cosplay.

" How are we wearing our cosplay?" England asked.

" I'm to awesome to know that." I answered then stood up walking to a door nearby. I opened the door and blinked when I saw the conference room from Hetalia.

POV: Prussia ( The real one )

I sat laughing as everyone was fighting and West was trying to get them to shut up. Then the door opened. I turned my head and saw a group of girls wearing.. wait? Our clothes!

" V-Vhat?" I said.

The one who was wearing mine had a shocked look on her face.

" I-I Am to awesome to know." She said and the American one smiled.

" Dude! He wasn't asking a question he was just saying that for no reason at all!"

" Idiot." The British one said. I was still confused.

" Why are you wearing our clothes? I know you want my awesomeness but when did you get those?" I asked.

The girl in my clothes smiled. " Because im awesomer then you and I can. Oh and Japan please explain this or make West do it." She said.

" No one is as awesome as me." I said and she stuck out her tongue.

'Japan' looked towards someone I couldn't see and I heard a sigh.

" We were at school. In our NORMAL clothes finished lunch and were walking outside when a beam of light came. We woke up here by our friend, Prussia, and saw we were wearing your clothes. She opened this door and now this is happening." A girl, England, said.

" My name is Jessica and I was planning a party later for my birthday-" Jessica started and was cut of by the American.

" You were planning a party only?! Its your sweet 16! You need like a disco ball a dj music food an' stuff!"

Jessica sighed. " it's a simple party because my mom didn't make enough for all that and even though that sounds almost-as-awesome-as-me I wouldn't do it."

"WHY?!"

" Because." Jessica answered.

" Well I'm Chloe." Chloe said. " AND I'm THE HERO!"

I looked at the rest." And vho is everyone else." I asked.

" Well we have America, Chloe, Prussia, Jessica, Germany, Angel, Italy, Caroline, Japan, Maddie, Canada?, Mara, France, Raven, and Romano which is Bre." England said. " And I am The United Kingdom, Kat."

POV: England ( The real one )

'_Bloody hell! Why are they named after countries? And one of them is me?!_' I thought.

I looked at them and nodded. " Well then. You have the axis and part of the Allies. And its your birthday Jessica?" Jessica nodded. " I'm turning sixteen today." I nodded." Ok. So your Prussia right?" She nodded again." Ok." I said.

POV: Jessica

" Why?" I asked. " OH! And we have a Austria who I was sitting next to at lunch outside. He should be here-" I got cut off by.," WHERE AM I?" I laughed. " And a Denmark." I saw Austria, Olivia, and Denmark, Abby, walk up.

" Hey Austria? I blame you for this."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! Please review and tell me what she blames Austria for. Jessica: I KNOW! I KNOW! Me: What? Jessica: I would tell you but it's the end of the chapter. Me: Ok. Whatever.**

**BYE~ NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE SOON!**


	3. The song

A/N:

This has the sterotype song in it so it might offend you so if you will get offended then donYou know, I always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous.

So I wrote a song about it,

And it goes a little something like this. I think I love you more than the

Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.-s face get so red. I laughed and continued,** I saw both Americas get mad.s not true!**I love the Middle East, but how do they handle

Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.

I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they cool, but they're always high, so don't let them fool ya.

Ya mon.

And I love them Puerto Ricans,

Even though they wash their ass about once a week and,

I'm just joking.

If you didn't know then

You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.

**I think I love you more than the **

**Japanese love tentacle porn, **

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes. **

**Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, **

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.s face got redder. The two England THAT And the two Frances just laughed as Italy started crying and Romano glared at me. I saw the Russia I think I love you more than the **

**Japanese love tentacle porn, **

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes. **

**Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, **

**And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes **

**All together now! **

**I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. **

**I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. **

**I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep. They hump sheep They hump sheep They hump sheep! I think I love you more than the **

**Japanese love tentacle porn, **

**And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes. **

**Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl, **

**And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes!s face got redder, if that was possiable, and the other countries sang along. I finished and Chole had sang along with me America, Germany, England, and Romano glared at me. Me and her started running and stopped at the end of a hall with a window. I said as the countries came closer. I opened the window quickly and heard the countries stop and I looked around to see them looking at me in shock. I shrugged and jumped out. I yelled. Chole had ran off when they were distracted since she wasn THE AWESOME ME HOPES I LIVE!** Bloody hell what is she thinking?! SHIT! THE AWESOME ME HOPES I LIVE!ll give you waffles! Or pancakes!


End file.
